A workshop conference on human memory is proposed. This workshop is designed to explore current research trends which emphasize investigations of individual's levels of information processing during memorization. In addition, applications of this approach to the study of developmental memory abilities in children and clinical impairments in the aged and brain damaged will be forwarded. Finally, several outstanding theoretical issues will be debated and some directions for possible future memory research suggested. The conference will be held as a closed workshop with papers prepared and distributed to participants prior to the meeting. Ultimately, however, manuscripts revised on the basis of these workshop discussions will be published for distribution. Participants for this conference have already been contacted, as has a publisher, and a great deal of enthusiasm has been generated.